


У обвинения нет вопросов

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sassy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент сталкивается со своей бывшей миссией на другом конце земного шара. Дерутся они в итоге на удивление мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У обвинения нет вопросов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the prosecution rests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641775) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Агент должен признать, что вот такое окончание миссии – Капитан Америка, рыдающий у него на коленях – кажется довольно неожиданным. Даже для него. А ведь его тренировали предусматривать все непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
На самом деле, они сталкиваются около горящего здания в Москве, и обмен любезностями сопровождается грохотом обваливающихся стен и пронзительным воем случайной пожарной сирены. Хотя, как полагает Агент, не то чтобы они оба были особенно любезны. Здание, о котором идет речь – ну, бывшее здание – исследовательское учреждение ГИДРы, которое Агент только что собственноручно взорвал (спасибо, можно не аплодировать). При этом агента дважды подстрелили – в не опасные для жизни, но очень неудобные места, так что он имеет полное право на раздражение, столкнувшись* со ста восемьюдесятью пятью сантиметрами своей очень недавней цели на газончике. Причем цель покушается на его голову куском вибраниума и вопит его имя.**  
* То есть, в буквальном смысле.  
** «Баки» (на самом деле, учитывая обстоятельства, звучит скорее как Бааааакииии), дурацкое, на взгляд Агента, имя. Он практически уверен, что как-то раз прикончил инженера по безопасности, у которого была псина по кличке Баки. Очевидно, Роджерс, учитывая его прочие странности, из тех, кому нравятся чудные клички.  
В итоге случается небольшая перебранка. По большей части, заключается она в том, что Агент, изрыгая русские проклятия, пытается отпихнуть Роджерса металлической рукой до тех пор, пока не оказывается лицом вниз под сотней с лишним килограммов орущего девяностолетнего типа, и осколок крыши, готовый упасть ему на голову, вместо этого безо всякого ущерба отскакивает от вышеупомянутого куска вибраниума.   
А ну да. Точно.   
После этого у него нет иного выбора, кроме как пригласить Роджерса домой, потому что это только вежливо в отношении того, кто спас тебя от тяжелого сотрясения мозга (удивительно, но у Зимнего Солдата действительно имеются зачатки хороших манер и навыков общения), а еще потому, что, учитывая текущее состояние его тела, без посторонней помощи до конспиративной квартиры он может и не добраться.   
К тому времени, как они на месте, Агент весь в крови, и Роджерс (глаза у него на этот момент размером примерно с яйцо, а лицо приблизительно того же цвета) поддерживает его одной рукой. Он помогает Агенту зайти в гостиную и усаживает на покрытый плесенью диван. Дивану, должно быть лет сто, и плесени на нем столько, что впору опасаться, что он вот-вот заговорит. Роджерс осматривает комнату, подмечая обстановку и выходы, а руки его нерешительно замирают над молнией джинсовой куртки Агента.  
– Я могу помочь?  
Он выглядит смехотворно – вся эта мощь и властность, застывшая на месте, как спринтер, не услышавший, действительно ли выстрелил стартовый пистолет. Пожалуй, Агент не может его винить. Каждый раз, когда Роджерс пытался коснуться его, получал за свои труды лишь металлическим кулаком по физиономии.   
– Принеси воды, – говорит он. – Щипцы. Иголку и нитку. В кухне.   
Бум. Большой Сопляк срывается с места, словно ищейка.   
(Между рейдами за информацией в музеи и библиотеки Агент начал называть нынешнее воплощение Стива Роджерса «Большой Сопляк», а прошлое – «Маленький Сопляк». Так проще. Уменьшается вероятность недопонимания.   
Получается примерно следующее. Маленького Сопляка швыряют в мусорку. Оттуда Маленького Сопляка выуживает Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, семи лет. Маленький Сопляк входит в аппарат, выходит Большой Сопляк. Большой Сопляк входит в поезд с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, двадцати семи лет. Большой Сопляк выходит из поезда. Один.   
Всё это очень просто. Хотя иногда нет.)  
К тому времени, как Роджерс возвращается со всеми затребованными принадлежностями и еще несколькими сверху, Агенту уже удается снять куртку, рубашку и майку, ничего при этом не порвав. Первая пуля застряла над левой тазовой косточкой, вторая – под самым нижним ребром на той же стороне. Роджерс сгружает вещи на пол:  
– Баки…  
Произнесенное его голосом, это имя звучит не так по-дурацки. Не самое подходящее время для подобных мыслей.   
– Щипцы.  
Сжав губы в нитку, Роджерс вручает ему щипцы. Он выглядит таким жалким, стоя тут и ничего не делая, что Агент решает сжалиться над ним:  
– Зеркальце. Куртка, правый карман.   
Настоящая рука слаба и дрожит от потери крови, но металлическая остается надежной. С помощью зеркальца, которое удобно держит перед ним в побелевших от напряжения пальцах Роджерс, Агент вводит щипцы в рану и достает первую пулю. Тут он начинает гадать, не страдает ли Роджерс гемофобией или чем-нибудь в том духе, потому что вид у него такой, будто вот-вот расплачется. Агент бросает пулю в вазу, стоящую около дивана специально для этой цели, останавливает кровотечение поспешно подсунутым новообретенным ассистентом полотенцем, стягивает рану парой аккуратных стежков и небрежно накладывает сверху немного антисептической мази. Теперь вторая пуля. Смыть и повторить.   
(Всплывают воспоминания. Маленький Сопляк сидит, сжав зубы, за кухонным столом, пока Сара Роджерс – она же Мама Сопляка – зашивает глубокую рану у него на виске. Маленький Сопляк полез на дерево. Маленький Сопляк свалился с дерева. Маленький Сопляк вообще часто так делает).   
Да, за этим занудой нужно приглядывать, так что Агент сидит и внимательно наблюдает за Роджерсом.   
– Наверное, стоит предупредить, – говорит он, – что я не люблю, когда люди стоят у меня над душой. Они в итоге улетают через всю комнату.  
Роджерс делает три шага назад и останавливается на менее раздражающем расстоянии – между сломанным телевизором, который Агент всё собирается починить, и хлипкой полкой, нагруженной книжками с загнутыми уголками страниц, которые Агент всё собирается почитать.   
– Надо тебя помыть, – говорит Роджерс.   
Агент хмурится:  
– Мне не нравится душ.   
– Не сочти за грубость, приятель, – произносит Роджерс и морщит нос, – но я, типа, заметил.   
Агент хмурится еще сильнее, но уже по другой причине:  
– Это и была грубость.   
– Ладно, была, – Большой Сопляк Роджерс разводит руки в универсальном жесте «ичтотытеперьсделаешь». – Неважно реагируешь на замкнутые пространства?  
– На самом деле, проблема в эхо, – Агент с момент рассматривает Роджерса, оценивает вероятность обморока, решает, что она мала, и добавляет: – В криокамере было эхо.  
Роджерс роняет руки. Уголки рта, которые только что приподнимались – не улыбка, но хотя бы намек на нее – меняют направление так быстро, что Агент удивляется, как у него только травмы головы от резкого движения не случилось.   
– Ладно, – произносит Роджерс снова твердо и уверенно. – Дай мне секунду.  
Он исчезает из поля зрения Агента, что тревожит более чем по одной причине.   
Когда Роджерс появляется снова, то балансирует тазиком исходящей паром воды и, кажется, всем запасом полотенец в доме, наброшенным на руки и плечи. Агент настороженно наблюдает, как он смачивает и выжимает одно из полотенец.  
– Не волнуйся, это просто вода.   
Существует приблизительно четыре сотни способов убить человека при помощи тазика с водой. Но это ведь Роджерс. Агент с сомнением щурится на него:  
– Не висеть над душой.  
– Не висеть над душой, – обещает Роджерс.   
Он опускается на колени и медленно подносит полотенце к правой руке Агента. Оно теплое и мягкое. Неожиданно. Глаза Агента видели разворачивающийся над поверхностью воды пар, но кожа почему-то ожидала ледяного потока. Полотенце скользит между пальцами, по тыльной стороне ладони, по самой ладони и вверх по запястью.  
– Как ощущения, нормально? – спрашивает Роджерс.   
– Ощущения, как будто меня лижет подагрическая собака, – жалуется Агент.   
Роджерс ухмыляется и продолжает, уже немного быстрее. Меняет полотенца – первое чернеет от застарелой грязи. Вверх по живой руке, через ноющие плечи, вниз по торсу, тщательно обходя только что зашитые раны. Над бедром щекотно. Агент смеется. Роджерс тоже.   
– Тут нормально? – Роджерс указывает полотенцем на металлическую руку.   
– Лучше не надо, – говорит Агент.   
Разница невелика, но Роджерс определенно выглядит лучше без крови и синяков.   
– Она мурчит, – замечает Роджерс.  
Агент бросает на него сердитый взгляд:  
– Она жужжит. Серводвигатели перегрелись. Я весь день людей убивал.   
– Мурчит, – настаивает Роджерс и подносит свежее полотенце к грязным металлическим пластинам руки, которая действительно издает звуки, подозрительно смахивающие на «мрррр».   
Поддразнивать друг друга легко, ласковые прикосновения знакомы, поэтому Агент игнорирует штук семьсот предупреждающих звоночков в голове и не отстраняется. Роджерс снимает перчатку, обтирает руку, вычищает засохшую кровь из выемок между пластинами. Агент уверен, что какое-то ее количество осталось там еще со сталинских времен.  
– Чувствуешь?  
– Только давление, – отвечает Агент, который провел больше часов, чем удается вспомнить, слушая разговаривающих над ним ученых и инженеров. – Температурных ощущений нет. Текстуры ощущаются с трудом. Спинальный путь не активирует нейроны, высвобождающие глутамат и вещество Р, необходимые для восприятия боли.   
Полотенце, которое до этого медленно пробиралось к верхней части плеча, скользит обратно к исходной точке.   
– Но ты ведь чувствуешь боль, – говорит Роджерс.  
– Не в руке, – поясняет Агент. – Спина болит, по большей части.  
Эта бравада примерно так же смехотворна, как та, которой он прикрывался, надев униформу и уйдя на фронт. И ух ты, оказывается, он переживает по этому поводу больше, чем казалось.   
– Ох, не надо на меня так жалостливо смотреть. С точки зрения математики, эта рука была моим другом дольше, чем ты.   
И тут Роджерс снова морщится.   
Семидесятилетняя горечь по-прежнему на месте (вот вам и благоприобретенный вкус) плюс его тренировали всегда закреплять преимущество, поэтому Агент продолжает:  
– Ты знаешь, что это так. Они вживляли сталь в мою ключицу примерно в то время, когда ты кувыркнулся в Северный Ледовитый океан. Что, кстати, намного забавнее, чем возможная альтернатива. Ты скучал по мне на том самолете?  
Роджерс убирает полотенце, садится на пятки, морщит лоб и быстро моргает.  
– Да, Бак, – произносит он голосом, который свидетельствует, что он на ранних стадиях асфиксии невидимой петлей. – На самом деле, скучал.   
Его мраморно-голубые глаза стекленеют под пленкой влаги. Агент испытывает укол эмоции, которую он способен назвать лишь виноватой паникой. Он уверен наверняка, что доведение Капитана Америка до слез считается военным преступлением по стандартам Женевской конвенции.   
Агент неловко откашливается:  
– Я должен был быть там.   
– Нет, – отвечает Роджерс с некоторой даже горячностью. – Я должен был тебя поймать. Мне каких-то нескольких сантиметров не хватило. Я мог это сделать. Или надо было прыгнуть следом.   
Агент закатывает глаза. Это, несомненно, самая большая тупость, которую он слышал за свою долгую жизнь, а учитывая, что он помогал тренировать команды УДАРа, тупостей он перевидал немало.   
– Да? И какую же часть тела ты хотел бы оставить в снегу? Как насчет ноги? Они могли бы сделать тебе отличную бионическую ногу на замену, с сияющей звездой на лодыжке. Из нас бы получилась красивая парочка.   
Когда он зол, в голос возвращаются раздраженные интонации сержанта Барнса. Агент с немым ужасом наблюдает, как слезы переполняют глаза Роджерса и катятся по щекам. Роджерс кривится, быстро и сердито вытирает лицо рукавом.   
– Вообще-то я думал, – произносит он, – что у меня еще был с собой запасной пистолет. Шесть пуль. Четырьмя можно было прикончить ублюдков из ГИДРы, а оставшиеся две для нас с тобой, – он дергает плечами с улыбкой, которую можно посчитать таковой лишь с самой большой в мире натяжкой. – Пегги всегда говорила, что я пафосен.   
Агент почти ничего не помнит про Маргарет Картер, кроме того, что она была всегда идеально причесана и раздражающе права насчет всего. Насчет этого, должно быть, она тоже не ошибалась.   
(Большой Сопляк любил Пегги Картер. Маленький Сопляк любил Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. По этому поводу, кстати, тоже стоит переживать. Как только он вспомнит, почему именно).   
Агент осторожно кладет правую ладонь Роджерсу на затылок:  
– Поздновато спохватился.   
Другой рукой он пытается стереть дорожки слез со щек Роджерса. Должно быть, ощущения при этом, как от ударов в лицо, но жертва не шелохнется. Он просто шмыгает носом и говорит:  
– Мне жаль, Бак.  
Это, пожалуй, второе по тупости заявление из тех, что слыхал Агент, потому что он недавно а) нашпиговал этого человека пулями б) измолотил его в кашу в) подстрелил двух его друзей, а третьего сдернул с воздуха на землю. Но он только пожимает плечами: «Мне тоже» – и позволяет Роджерсу прижаться лицом к его бедру и всхлипывать.   
(У Маленького Сопляка под ботинком какого-то хулигана трескаются два ребра. Маленький Сопляк не плачет. Маленький Сопляк наблюдает, как Маму Сопляка опускают в дыру в земле. Маленький Сопляк не плачет.   
Большой Сопляк плачет долго и обильно).   
Позже, вооруженный явно нечестным преимуществом в виде расширенных покрасневших глаз и забитого носа, положив голову на колено Агенту, Роджерс спрашивает:  
– Ты вернешься со мной в Нью-Йорк?  
Они в половине мира оттуда. У Агента ушло пять недель, чтобы забраться так далеко (корабли ходят медленно, ему по-прежнему лучше удается подрывать самолеты, чем летать на них, а поезда исключены по очевидным причинам), и он представить себе не может, чтобы обратное путешествие было приятнее. Он ищет последний кусочек стали в своем сердце и с трудом цепляется за него.  
– Роджерс, – произносит Агент. – Меня только что подстрелили. Мне и до кровати сейчас трудно добраться, не то что до Нью-Йорка.   
– Я тебя понесу, – с надеждой говорит Роджерс.  
– По Атлантическому океану?  
– По коридору, – поправляет Роджерс. – В кровать.   
А потом, черт его побери, так и делает. Рука Агента мурчит всю дорогу.   
Он спит урывками. Постоянный белый шум в виде несильной боли в спине и плечах прерывается горячими алыми вспышками колющей боли в ранах при каждом движении. Роджерс расхаживает по квартире всю ночь. Мягкий стук его босых ног по плитке, странное дело, успокаивает, словно ритм знакомой песни – ровный и твердый, как фундамент. Агент с безнадежным негодованием думает, что теперь от него не избавиться. Если он сбежит, Роджерс просто соберет друзей – этого несносного крылатого парня и ту ужасную рыжую, которая _разбила его гогглы_ – и они выследят его вместе. И Роджерс, наверное, снова будет плакать. Боже упаси.   
В пять ноль-ноль шаги а-ля часовой на посту стихают. Раздается злорадный скрип, который издает без пяти минут разумный диван, когда на него садишься. Потом следует серия звонкого клацанья, которую Агент через секунду идентифицирует как звук, издаваемый маленькими металлическими объектами. Господи прости. Роджерс пересчитывает пули в вазе.   
Их там восемь. Оставшись без пуленепробиваемого жилета и поддержки УДАРа, Агент довольно часто подворачивается под выстрелы. Роджерс пересчитывает пули шесть раз, тяжело вздыхает и возвращает их в вазу. Агент способен во всех красках представить себе его печальное лицо. Он сердито таращится в потолок. Это человек и вправду несносен.   
Агент принимает вертикальное положение, встает и хромает в гостиную. Он идет так тихо, что застает врасплох даже Роджерса, который поспешно возвращает вазу на тумбочку и подсовывает руки под бедра. Выглядит он при этом так, будто его застали за воровством конфет. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь воровал конфеты. Такие благоразумные поступки оставались на долю Баки, пока Роджерс пытался вступить в армию, оказывался в мусорных контейнерах и прочее-прочее.   
– Стив.  
Голубые глаза в полутьме снова становятся размером с блюдце:  
– А?  
– Если я вернусь с тобой в Нью-Йорк, ты перестанешь выглядеть так, будто кто-то утопил твоего щенка?  
Роджерс раздумывает бесконечно долгую секунду, сосредоточенно сведя брови:  
– Не знаю, Бак. А ты вернешься?  
Агент – Баки, ладно, неплохое, в общем-то, имя – выразительно пожимает плечами:  
– Может быть. Не обещаю.   
Лицо Роджерса немного разглаживается:  
– Ладно. Пойдет для начала.   
– Договорились, – говорит Баки.   
(Маленький Сопляк улыбается, как солнечный луч на рассвете. Большой Сопляк, если подумать, улыбается точно так же).

КОНЕЦ


End file.
